


Secrets

by thornsilver



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsilver/pseuds/thornsilver
Summary: Yohji has a secret. Luckily it's a totally impossible one.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to LJ.

Schuldig remembered being excited about the brass ring almost in his reach. He sensed the minds of the Kritiker's assassins as they have entered the Temple, confused yet so cutely resolute... And then Yohji Kodou *disappeared*. Schuldig had a moment to wonder if he should be warning Crawford. And the world around him exploded in a maelstrom of power.

*******************************************************************

Yohji watched silently as the Weavers repaired the Tear. They worked with delicacy and involvement that seemed to block the rest of the Reality, and Yohji had to stifle a wince every time they walked through stone, or, worse yet, though one of the people frozen in the moment.

"I cannot believe you requested it of Them!" It took Ella even less time than Yohji feared it would.

He turned around, automatically producing a charming smile, while his hand reached for a cigarette. A quarter of century of human existence had left its mark in the strangest places. He did not try to hide that he was staring at Ella.

In her current form, dressed only in dark hair and power, she looked beautiful to his mortal eyes. Beautiful, and completely unapproachable. As a human man he might have worshiped her helplessly, too cowed to even raise his gaze from those shapely feet.

"The Circle had promised me a reward of my choosing, should I undertake to complete this Task. It is over. The Incursion had been prevented." The Universe was safe, and all that crap.

"And as a reward you chose to live out your *mortal* lifetime? Cut off from you full power? Aging, suffering..." She looked beautiful, even when expressing disgust.

"Don't forget loving. And caring. And being cared for." Something that she probably would never understand. He didn't, before.

Yohji hugged himself and looked towards the other side of the chamber, where his team was frozen in time, while getting ready for an attack that had just been rendered unnecessary.

"Them!? How can you even care for them? Twenty-five years, and you have forgotten who you are! You even *think* of yourself as 'Yohji' now." As a man who had been created and conceived so that he could be a sleeper agent in a realm that none of the Immortals could properly interact with.

"I *am* that man now, Ella. I have bled, and fought, and dreamed like him, and that cannot merely be shrugged off." Which was a little melodramatic, but Ella existed for melodrama. "Didn't you ever wonder why you never hear about Immortals who have been Born in the World?"

"You mean there have been others?"

He had so sigh in exasperation. "Of course. And every single one of them chose human existence over the continued immortality."

"*All* of them?" She was incredulous now, but Yohji wasn't listening. His attention have been caught and held by the play of light in Aya's crimson hair. Sometimes he still thought that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "You might want to ask Archivists about that if you don't believe me." Let her be the Archivists' problem.

"He will never feel for you whatever you think you wish from him."

That brought his attention back to the Immortal. "Apparently, over the years, I have forgotten how petty you can be." Yohji watched Weavers withdraw as they have finished their task. "Even if you are right, it doesn't matter. I have felt more in these years as a human, than I had in an eternity as an Immortal. I am staying."

"Proud of your humanity, or not, you still chose to awaken his sister."

"There is enough power in this room that such a small miracle would not even get noticed." And Aya would like it. Yohji wondered if this gift might finally allow the swordsman to smile.

Ella was still pouting as Yohji returned to his place among the Weiss, but he was no longer thinking about her. Even for an Immortal, the future was largely a mystery. At least for a human, this mystery might contain hope. So, he'll take his human life, for however long it might last. He smirked. Maybe he should quit smoking.

*****************************************************************

In the midst of the Temple falling over their heads, and later, during the hide-and-seek with remains of once-glorious Estet, Schuldig had wondered about that little flash just before it all went to Hell, but he just couldn't see how that idiotic playboy could have anything to do with this disaster. After all, he wasn't even a psychic.


End file.
